


One So True

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know we’re all slightly drunk on the canon hero/villain pairing in Strange Magic…but at the end of the day, there were two princesses that got their guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One So True

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to formally apologize for referencing so much music, but I’ve been thinking about writing this since the second I left the theater last Saturday.

The sun crept slowly over the trees, signaling the start of a new day. Oddly enough, when it was finally high enough to peek into the bedroom of the Fairy Kingdom’s youngest princess, her bed was already empty. Not normally a late sleeper to begin with, Dawn had found herself waking up earlier and earlier, until she sometimes beat her namesake itself. This morning in particular, by the time the sun was fully up, and her citizens were beginning to start their days, she was already flitting away from the castle.

"Sunny!" Dawn sang, drawing out the last syllable an extra few seconds. His ears twitched and slowly, he stuck his head out from under his covers. He was greeted by her beautiful, cheery face in his window, head pillowed on her arms as she hovered outside. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

It had been the strangest thing. For years, he’d started every day by leaving the elf village, walking all the way to the castle, and waiting outside for Dawn to come out. But now, for the past fortnight, she’d started every morning by coming to  _him_. Sometimes she’d bring fruit from home, sometimes he’d make them both a nice fresh loaf of bread to share, slathered with honey. They’d eat on the roof, as she was a bit too big to fit inside, and talk about their dreams from the night before, and the plans for the day.

Honestly, their routine hadn’t changed  _too_  much.

Sticking her face in far enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek, Dawn chirped, “Don’t take too long, I brought tangelos!” And then she swept upwards, giving him his privacy. Sunny licked his lips. Citrus was a staple of fairy diets, but to elves, it was a luxury. It was simply too difficult to pick them all the time, and most didn’t consider it worth the risk. Dawn knew that tangelos were his favorite, though, and always tried to sneak away with as many as she could for him.

Even back before she was his girlfriend.

His face flushed terribly at the thought as he closed the door to the washroom, filling his water basin from the pipe in the corner. As usual for spring, the water was very cold, and he began to long for summer, when the roof’s water-catcher would always be nice and warm, even first thing in the morning. Of course, those were the days when he’d wake up sticky and sweaty, and longing for a cold bath, so maybe the grass  _was_  always greener. Bracing himself, he climbed in. The first few seconds were always the worst, but his body heat could always be counted to make the water more comfortable.

From just above him, he heard Dawn singing softly to herself. Humming, mostly, but every now and then, words would slip out. He caught his name a few times, and felt his ears burn. She was singing _his_  song.

After the love potion incident, Sunny hadn’t let the blame fall off of himself and onto Roland. Sure, the pompous jerk had put the idea in his head, but he hadn’t  _forced_  him to go get the potion, or attempt to dust Dawn. He’d confessed to everything once they’d all gotten back home, and while he’d braced for the worst, what he got instead was Dawn, kneeling before him and taking his hands in hers.

"Marianne explained what happened, too. And Sunny, I don’t think the potion would have worked, if I’d seen you first." His heart had stuttered in his chest, and the king had gone from looking cross, to delighted that he might not have an elven son in law, after all. "I’d always loved you, Sunny. I just didn’t know it until I was able to see how much you loved me."

Of course, there’d been a bit of a scene, about that. Guards, yelling, the king’s face doing that purple blotchy thing it did whenever he was _really_  mad…and then Sunny had made a decision. He couldn’t be selfish, not after all this time. He had to think of Dawn.

"Dawn." He’d begged her, pulling his hands back. "Go away, I’m no good for you. Think…think what your family will say. Think about what you’d be throwing away!" He gestured around at the fairies of the court, who’d been eyeing them with curled lips. "You don’t have a future with me." 

She’d protested, shielding him from anyone who looked like they wanted to cause him harm. “Dawn, we can’t change the places where we were born. I’ll always be your best friend, but you need to love someone who’s a little less…like me.” He’d muttered the last part, hanging his head.

And then she’d slapped him.

The entire court, guards, hangers-on, even Marianne and their father stopped arguing to stare at them in shock. Dawn had never harmed a flea, let alone turned her anger on Sunny. It just wasn’t a very Dawn thing to do. 

"You stop that, right this second!" She’d screeched, shaking him. Then she calmed herself down, her wings folding back from where they’d been flapping with agitation. "You’re always thinking of me, and trying to protect me, and I’m sick of it!" Her face twisted, and he flinched back, afraid she’d slap him again. But then she began to sing.

"Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain. Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain. Now the dark days are done, and the light days are here! My Sunny one shines so sincere." While he was distracted, she scooped him up, her arms around his waist. "Sunny one so true," She nuzzled her nose against his, pecking him on the lips. "I love you. And if you wanna get rid of me, you’ll have to tell me that you meant everything you said down there!"

As he looked into her eyes, so trusting, and loving, and bordering on hurt, he found that he just couldn’t lie to her. “I can’t. I didn’t. I just…don’t want anyone to make fun of you for loving me, the way they make fun of me for loving you.” Her entire body relaxed, and they swooped down towards her family.

"We love each other." She’d declared, and Sunny figured he’d just let her do the talking. All his mouth had done for him lately was get him in trouble. "And we’re not gonna  _stop_  loving each other just because you’re so, so,” She searched for the right words. “Old-fashioned!” Dawn crossed her arms, hugging him closer to her in the process. “Sunny has always been my best friend, and he’s the only person in the whole  _world_  who loves me like you do.” Marianne coughed, and Dawn rolled her eyes. “It was a general you, Marianne.”

"Just making sure." Now it was their father’s turn to clear his throat, and all eyes snapped back to him. Dawn tried again.

"Daddy, I love Sunny, and he loves me. That’s not going to change. So," She turned those gorgeous, deceptively innocent eyes on him. "Let us be in love?"

There was a minute’s silence, as father and daughter stared each other down until finally, the king looked away, sitting back on his throne. Dawn made a pleased noise, and finally set Sunny down again, certain that no one would try to hurt him. Of course, then she’d made the mistake of kissing him in plain view of everyone and he was barred from the castle, but he figured that you take the little victories where you can.

Sunny was stirred from his memories by a light knock on the roof.

"Did you fall asleep in there? If you’re drowning, I’m coming in!" He instinctively covered himself with his wash cloth, even though there was no possible way she could get in, short of tearing the roof off.

"I’m fine! The water just took its sweet time today. I’ll be out in a minute!" He rinsed himself off, and reached for his towel. He could clean up the water after breakfast, it wasn’t a good idea to keep his hungry lady waiting. 

As he walked back into his bedroom to grab some clothes, Dawn’s fluffy head appeared in the window again, upside-down.

"Sunny, are you ready- yeep!" Her pale face went as red as his headband, and she launched herself upwards again. "Sorry!" She giggled, her hand dangling in the window, wiggling apologetic fingers at him. He dressed in record time so he could run over, seizing her hand and kissing it.

"Gotta leave  _some_  mystery about me, princess.” He teased, and her hand tightened on his, yanking him out of his home and onto the roof.

While he took a moment to shake his head free of the bout of vertigo that quick trip had given him, Dawn wasted no time in handing him a freshly peeled tangelo, wrapped lightly in a cloth napkin. From the look of the rinds on the roof, she’d decided to start on her own breakfast without him, and guiltily wiped away a bead of juice from the corner of her mouth.

Sunny laughed, leaning up to kiss her lips; first to taste the fruit, and then to show her the affection she deserved. 

It was a beautiful morning, and it was just going to get better.


End file.
